My best friend's brother
by bellarke and linctavia
Summary: its been three years since the incident with her best friend's brother and when she sees him again she hopes he doesn't remember. SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES/ FIRST FIC HOPE YOU LIKE IT /AU BELLARKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Modern AU BELLARKE!**

 **Chapter one**

As Clarke steps out of her car she sees him. Bellamy Blake, her biggest rival. How long has it been? She couldn't remember but she remembered him. His freckles, the smirk, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes and his dark curly hair always getting in his eyes. She realizes she's staring as he make eye contact from across the parking lot. She quickly breaks the gaze and walks away. She was so embarrassed she couldn't believe he caught her staring. BEEP!

O: hey you wanna come over and hang?

C: can't I have to do a tour for some new students sorry

O: fine:( I'll ask Raven

C: sorry

O: whatever oh and look out for Bell

C: Bellamy uh yeah I just saw him why is he here.

O: he's on leave and isn't going anywhere for a while so he wants to get a degree. Something to fall back on

C: oh. Kay. Cool.

Clarke then made her way to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Yeah so I'll be updating about every two weeks cause that's the only time I have access to a computer.**

Bellamy turns back to his friend as he wonders what Clarke is doing here. It's been so long since he last saw her. BEEP!

O: hey bell you're at that tour thing at school right

B: yeah why

O: my friends guide person thingy

B: your friends with an honors student

O: yes I am offended

B: whatever bye O

With that he turns off his phone and turns his attention to the guide who he just now realized was talking. As he looked up he almost burst out laughing. Clarke was their guide. Oh this was gonna be fun. A little laugh slipped through his mouth. "is something funny?" She asked as everyone turned their attention to him. "No not at all" then he remembers an old nickname from when they were kids. "Of course not Princess" "Excuse me?" Nothing Princess continue." The anger on her face almost made butt out laughing again. She cooled down before she said "Moving on let me show you the school."

She can't believe he brought up that dumb nickname. Ugh she just wanted to scream.

After that he would interrupt her with a thousand questions and end them all with Princess. She couldn't take it anymore. "Mr Blake if you don't have anything important to say please don't open your dumb mouth thank you." Everyone went "Oooh" "Brave Princess" "Ugh" with that she turned and kept leading them forward. It was then that her phone rang.

"Hello?... Yes.. Oh okay I'll get them there immediately." When she hung up she turned to the group. "Okay I'm going to lead you somewhere safe stay quiet and follow me." Everyone listened and followed behind and surprisingly so did Bellamy.

Once they reach the door she was looking for she ushered them in. Bellamy was the last to enter. "Hey Princess what's going on?" "There is someone with a gun in the building so I have taken you to the safe room." "Oh Kay." With that he walks in and turns to se Clarke closing the door. "Hey Clarke what are you doing?" He asks her before we can fully close the door. "The door locks from the outside based on a key code I have to be out here to lock it." "Then where are you gonna go?" There I a supply closet not the far from here that I will be in." With that she closes the door and starts to punch in the code. Clarke doesn't notice a man rounding the corner. He lifts the gun and aims.

 **Hahaha cliffhanger sort but I had to it was too perfect.**

 **Please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys i'm am so sorry that i've taken so long to update. I was having writer's block and i wasn't sure what to do and i know i'm just making excuses but yeah so here it is.**

All Clarke could remember after locking that door behind Bellamy was pain and a lot of red. Then just black. She hoped that no one came out of that room to help her. With that her eyes fluttered open. At first all she could see was the fluorescent lights and a white ceiling. She realizes she is in the hospital. She looks at herself and sees a large tan hand holding hers. When she looks to see who the hand belongs to she is surprised to find Bellamy sleeping in a chair next to her bed, looking very uncomfortable. "Bellamy?" Clarke asks. His head shoots up and his eyes snap open. "Clarke, you're awake."

"Yeah, um what happened?" Just as he was about to respond a nurse, closely followed by Clarke's closest friends came in. "Sorry, they heard him scream and were demanding to see you." the nurse says. "It's fine they're my friends thank you." Clarke replies. "They can't be in here long hospital rules." the nurse says as she leaves. "Kay thanks again." As soon as the nurse left Clarke was bombarded by hugs. Was all the hugging was over they all started asking what the hell she was thinking and why she didn't think to find cover for herself. Octavia was really upset. "Clarke how could be so reckless you're supposed to be the responsible one."

"Didn't Bellamy tell you why i wasn't it the room" Clarke looks pointedly at Bellamy when she said this. Raven spoke up at this point. "He hasn't had a conversation with any of us since this happened." "Yes i did." Bellamy protests. "All you did was grunt and shrug and wouldn't move you ass from that chair." Octavia chimes in. "Wait, wait, wait, how long have I been out?" Clarke asks. "About 2 weeks." Bellamy murmurs under his breath. " 2 WEEKS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SCHOOL I MISSED." Clarke practically shouts. "Calm down we talked to your teachers your all good." Raven says.

"Wait, hold on, so i've been here 2 weeks and Bellamy hasn't left this chair." "Yep." "Bell! Go home get some sleep." "I got sleep right here." "That could not have been comfortable." "I was fine." Clarke turns her fury to Octavia and Raven. "Why did you make him go home?" "We tried he was pretty determined to stay here until you left and there wasn't anything we could do to get him to leave. Your lucky he even ate." Octavia says in defense. Clarke spins around to yell at Bellamy wincing in pain as she turned. "Bellamy Blake you did not give up nutrition so you be here." Bellamy smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. The wonderful moment was unfortunately interrupted by Monty and Jasper running in flustered behind a very worried looking Finn. "UGH." Clarke says as she sees Finn enter. "Get out." "Clarke i'm worried. Are you alright?" "I was perfectly fine until you showed up." "Clarke come on you can't still be mad at me." "Finn this is ridiculous you can just keep doing this. Now get out!" Finn storms out and slams the door behind him. Monty, Jasper and Raven just slowly back out the door closely followed by Octavia. Bellamy was gonna leave when Clarke asks, "Bell, could stay with me?" When he turned around he saw tears falling down her face and says, "Sure Princess." he goes over to sit in the chair but she pats next to her on the bed. He climbs up on the bed and she curls into his side, lays her head on his shoulder and buries her face in the crook of his neck and cries.

They sit like that until she stopped crying and they talked for a while about anything that popped into their heads. After a while the nurse came in telling Bellamy he had to leave so he do the last few tests before she can leave. Bellamy reluctantly stands up and looks to Clarke to know she'll be fine. "Bell, i'll be fine. Go home, get some sleep and i'll see you tomorrow. Kay?" "Fine." with that he walks out looking like a pouty little kid.

BELLAMY POV

As i drove home i couldn't get her laugh out of my ears, her scent and my nose and her image out of my head. When i get there i see her sitting on the couch watching a movie. When she notices me i ask, "What movie are you watching?" "The one where you tell me what happened once i left and why you were there so long and everything." "Nice one O, but i'm tired and want to shower and sleep." "Fine. Will you tell me in the morning." "Ask Clarke when you get her from the hospital tomorrow. You're gonna have to leave and i won't be up by then." "Fine. I'm going to bed." "Kay."

NARRATOR POV

When Bellamy wakes up the next morning and no ones home. He goes into the kitchen and finds a note from Octavia on the coffee machine.

Dear Bell,

Got a call from Clarke. I went to get her and were going out for brunch

Also, i invited her to stay with us for a while so she won't have to deal

with her mom. Were going to get some of her stuff and go shopping

so don't expect us until at least noon.

Bellamy looks at the clock and sees that it's like 11 o'clock. Well, Octavia took the car and since his is in the shop he is stuck at the house, unless he wants to walk. Which he does not. So he decides to set up the guest room for Clarke. As he cleans it up and makes the bed he thinks about what it's gonna be like to have the blond princess stay under his roof for a while.

He doesn't notice the time until he hears the doorbell and is pulled out of his daze. He goes to the door to find the petite blond that was just occupying his mind right in front of him. "Oh hey Bell, can you help Octavia she wanted me to bring my art supplies and some of them are kinda big and she's struggling." "Yeah, no problem." "Thanks." They walk down the driveway together and when Bellamy sees Octavia have a ton of trouble with one of the canvases he runs up to help. "Here O, i got this." "Thanks big bro." Bellamy responds with a grunt and carries the canvas inside. "Wow you got him out without an argument usually i have to beg." "Yeah well, O , i did just get shot so." "omg i almost forgot you shouldn't be on your feet. Here let's get you inside Bell can get your stuff." "O, i'm fine i can help. No your not allowed. I forbid it." "ugh" and with that they go inside.

 **So that's it for now. Again i'm really sorry i took so long to update.**

 **If you have a problem following the dialogue without the speaker tags tell me and ill change it**

 **Read and reveiw**

 **Thnx**


	4. Sorry!

Sorry!

Alright so for everyone who's read this and has been waiting for an update I apologize. I've had a lot of shit happen to me recently and I've been really busy with school and stuff but I will be updating within the next week. Again I'm so sorry about the wait.


End file.
